Her floral scent
by ambre20AZ
Summary: Edward's POV if he had met Bella when she was still a baby. It's very short. But it just came across my mind


_**Edward's POV**_

"Edward where are you off to?" Carlisle had asked.

I was in the hospital in Phoenix where he was working. A bit risky in my opinion. But the clouds have dimmed and we were safe, for now. I was just on my way out. No offense to Carlisle but the hospital bores me. Some of the people here aren't even sick. Just pretending. Most of the nurses' thoughts are all about _'Oh look at that hot young Cullen. I wonder what his name is. Doctor Cullen won't tell us_.'

"I'm just off to the nursery. Just to check if any of the new offsprings need anything," I said making an excuse.

_I know what you're up to. But you said you'd stay here until I'm finished. Besides it's sunny outside. You'd have to stay_.Carlisle thought.

I nodded. He nodded back.

I walked. Not really paying attention to where I was heading. But somehow I did end up in the nursery. Odd? There was a new baby there. A little baby girl. I didn't mind reading babies minds. Because they were mostly all just about their surroundings. People have no idea the words these babies know in their first few days of their life. But most babies think of the environment and the people that surround them. I could hear all the babies thoughts right now. Except for the new one. I tried harder. Nothing. Is something wrong with me? The baby does look cute. She has a unique look to her. Nothing I've seen. _I need to get her baby now. She's so bossy. _The nurse thought. She took the new one. I discreatly followed. Room 39. The Swans. Carlisle delivered this child. I saw the parents inside. The look on their faces was so full of joy and proudness. The mother had a this quirky side to her thoughts, the father is the more serious and hide your emotions type. I can hear their thoughts well, but its the baby that I can't hear. Why? This is utterly frustrating. I walked back to Carlisle, giving the family their privacy.

"Where have you been off to?" he asked, as soon as I entered his office.

"Went to the nursery, looked at all the babies." I shrugged.

_Something's up...What is it Edward? Carlisle thought._ I shrugged then just left. I went back to our house. Of course Esme was already there. So was everyone. They were all doing what they would usually do. Rosalie would be tuning one of the cars. Emmett would be following Jasper until he gives in for a wrestling match. Alice would be flitting around seeing the future. And Esme would be working on some re-decorating. It was just our human charade. I went to my room. My sanctuary. The one room where I can truly be myself. It was a tad messy. But it's just how I like it. My sanctuary. I put on a cd, Claire De Lune by Debussy. Then I sat down on my couch and read, one of the many journals I had. I promised myself that I would write in them at least once a week. But now it has increasingly turned into 10 times a week. One of the many hazards when you become a vampire, you just have too much time. In my journal I wrote about the baby. But as I thought more and more about her, I got more frustrated, knowing that I never knew her name. Why should I even care right? She's just a baby.

_Edward it's on. Wrestling match. You. Me. Outside. Now! Emmett thought_. I sighed. But I was grateful for something to distract my mind. I zoomed down the stairs infront of Emmett. He was already grinning.

"Come on!" I said.

_**5 minutes later....I won**_

Every day I went to visit the baby. I had this urge to protect her. Even if I didn't know her. She was just a child. She had the most delicous scent I've ever come across. Nothing like a mountain lion. It had a floral twist to it. I can't describe it. Everynight I would imagine her scent, it was the most delicious scent. Not in a food way. I visited her everyday, lurking in the shadows like a real vampire. I watched her. When she cried I would go find a nurse to make her happy. But one of the hardest days of my life was seeing her leave. I knew that she had to leave sometime. I just didn't expect it to be soon. She was so tiny and fragile. But of course she doesn't belong to me. She belonged to her parents, that would hopefully make her safe and happy. I watched as they crossed the doors. I noticed that the mother has dropped her teddy bear. I also noticed her staring at it, like she just lost someone important to her life. I went to get it. I ran at human speed towards the mother.

"Excuse me, but your daughter seemed to have dropped this," I said politely.

The woman turned around, so did the man.

"Oh thank you so much!" she said, taking it. "Look Bella a nice kind boy gave you your teddy back!"

Bella, was her name. Beautiful, was its meaning in Italian. I smiled at her. She was looking right at I smiled she smiled and had a faint pink on her plump cheeks. The parents thanked me again and left. I didn't know what was to come. Not knowing what I would do, now that the only source of my being has left. What have I got to live for?

_**17 years later...**_

We had moved back to Forks. Esme loved the house we had there. She couldn't bear to be apart from it. That was the only reason we all came to Forks. I would've stayed in Alaska but, I didn't want to disappoint my mother. She always wanted what's best for me, not thinking about what could hurt her later on. We had to keep a human charade here. Harder than phoenix or Alaska. All the girls, always swooning at the sight of us. The days went by, as usual. We would all sit together at lunch, not noticing anyone. I still had the same thoughts as the past couple of years. It haunted me. It was the floral scent of the baby I met 17 years ago. The girl who made my heart stop, rhetorically speaking. For 2 years, this is what we had to do. We had to blend and try and not make anyone suspicous that we were pretending something that were not. For 2 years, I was sane. For 2 years, my only priority was my family and finishing school. I knew that a new girl called Bella was to come. But I didn't put two and two together. Thinking it would be the same person. But she had to come to Forks. The girl that had a floral scent. The very same girl who gave me an urge to protect her. The same girl who frustrates me for not being able to hear her thoughts. The same girl whose name I can't get out of my head. Bella.


End file.
